Chained
by Just-Human
Summary: Its been 4 years since the curse was lifted and Yuki left. Now back he meets up with Kyo but things seem different. Whats going on with Kyo? Is he sick, or is it the curse? But the curse was lifted wasnt it? Shadow of animals seem to appear as well...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I dont own Fruits Basket, never have, never will. Ummm thats about it! hahahaha AN: well this is my first time writing an FB story and well this idea just literally poped in my head and wouldnt go away. I was having trouble writing my other fanfics soo here it is this story. Uhhh on with the story!

Chained

By Just Human

Ch. 1: Greetings

Being back here gave him a sense of contentment, for he was home again. Though he may feel like it was ten years that he was gone, it has really only been four. He has been gone far too long without coming back to visit. He has even lost touch with the others, not even a letter he has written to them over a year now. It wasn't because he wanted to loose contact with them, it was just that he was busy with his own life. Shaking his head he looked to the front of him; somehow just being there in front of the house, he couldn't tell that he was ever really gone. It looked the same only slightly smaller than he remembered it, and much more quiet with only the soft breeze running though the leaves and grass.

Walking into the old house he called to see if anyone was there, but no one answered back. It was just completely quiet. He left his things in the front and decided to walk around, maybe there was someone near by that just didn't hear him. Walking around he didn't find anyone there, the house was completely empty, which is weird. There is usually someone there, wither it'd be Shigure, Tohru or Kyo someone was there. Maybe they left to the store? Casually walking to the kitchen he noticed that someone was cooking, and it smelt very good. Tohru, he thought, she must be back from college for the weekend. Hearing the slightly ruffling sounds from outside he decided to go out back. He remembered asking Tohru to take care of his garden when he left so she must be outside tending to it.

But upon reaching his secret base he didn't not find Tohru there, but Kyo, who seemed oblivious to his presence there. Kyo why the heck would he be out here? And tending to HIS garden? How should he approach this situation? Maybe he should leave quietly since Kyo hasn't noticed him, and save them both from a very awkward conversation? It would be best to wait till Shigure and Tohru were back to deal with Kyo. Turning around he started to make his hasting escape but then…

"Well, well if it isn't the Nezumi. Back I see. Why."

"This is my home to you know!" for some reason Yuki felt anger surge through him. Stupid Cat seems to always do that. "Its not like I never lived here."

"Well you could have stopped acting all high and mighty for once and come and visit us! But no you couldn't do that!"

"You don't know what you're talking about, same as always. I've been busy, extremely busy. And why am I even explaining myself to you? You wouldn't understand."

"You're right. I wouldn't understand because I, unlike you, know what common decency is!"

"Fine, Kyo, fine! What do you want from me! An apology? If so then I'm sorry oks, I'm sorry!"

"It's not me you should be apologizing to."

"Wha- What do you mean?"

Shaking his head Kyo whispered, "Shigure, he's the one in all the years you've been gone that has tried to keep in contact with you. He called weekly; he even wrote you since you seemed to be too busy to answer the phone. Still even to this day he keeps trying but you haven't answered him for a year. You should apologize to him for being to busy to say hello. He and Tohru both have been worried."

"I- I didn't know."

"Yeah…" Then suddenly Kyo's wrist watch went off. "It's almost time for Shigure, Hatori, and Akito to be here. I should finish lunch before they get here. You know how Shigure is, annoying."

"Akito? He's coming here? WHY?"

Kyo paused mid-step and turned around. "He's different now. Since the curse was '_lifted_' he was able to gain his sanity back. Of course it doesn't erase all he's done, but at least now he's better off. Humph still, I hate him anyways. Come on."

Entering the kitchen Kyo went on to do what he needed to make sure that lunch would be ready soon. It had given Yuki enough time to get his things and take them up to his room. Strangely enough it was still the same, the exact same as when he left. Dropping a suitcase on his bed he opened it and started unpacking. Once he was finished he decided to go downstairs to see if Kyo needed any help, which he doubted. That or Kyo wouldn't let him help. Which was just as well since he'd burn it all anyway.

"Where's Tohru?" Yuki asked once he reached the kitchen. The question was on his mind for awhile already.

"She's in the city. Don't you remember? I'm sure she told you. She transferred out an now finishing up college over there." shrugging he added, "She's trying to become a teacher, so she wants to finish up her teachers aid this year over there and come down here to start her teaching career."

"Kyyyyoooo I'm Hooome!" Shigure announced in a sing song way.

"Damn it Shigure I can hear you! You don't have to yell!"

"Why Kyo-kun I'm not yelling."

"Enough, Shigure." Hatori said walking in behind him.

"_Aaaaaah_, Haa-san is no fun!"

"Anyways Kyo-kun is lunch ready yet?" Shigure asked once he and the rest reached the kitchen,

"Yeah, just hurry up and sit down already."

"Hey, hey we have an extra plate Kyo-kun! You made a mistake!"

"No I didn't idiot! We have a guest!"

It was Akito that first noticed him. His eyes were wide with disbelief. "Yuki," he whispered.

Yuki nodded, "Hey."

"YUKI-KUN! You're here! What a pleasant surprise! My, my have you grown! Did you bring me a present?"

Yuki rolled his eyes. Shigure was the same as always. How did he doubt he would mature in these four years he didn't know. He looked at Akito who was just getting over his shock at seeing Yuki there. Yuki felt nervous around him. Kyo said he was different, but he couldn't help but feel slightly shaky near him.

"Yuki-kun… I'm sorry. About what happened a long time ago, I'm sorry." Akito whispered so softly Yuki almost missed it. Yuki new he couldn't just forgive him just like that, but still he felt compelled to do something, so all he did was nodded at him. But Akito understood the small gesture.

"By the way Kyo how are you feeling?" Akito asked.

"Like I've said before I'm fine. Why do you keep asking you already know the answer!"

"Kyo-kun that's not nice he was just being kind! How can you say such cruel words! Your sooo cruel!" Shigure said dramatically.

"Damn it! What are you talking about! I'll never get you!"

"Oh and Kyo after lunch we'll have your check up." Hatori reminded him.

"I've told you before I don't need a weekly check up. I'm fine!"

"Umm… is Kyo sick?" Yuki asked.

"NO! I'm not sick! That's what I've been saying IM FINE!"

"He's not sick in the way you're thinking Yuki, but…" Akito trailed off.

"Then what's wrong with him? Why does he need weekly check ups?"

"Kyo-KUNNN! IM hungry!" Shigure yelled. "Where's my food!"

"I'll go get it just SHUT UP!"

* * *

"So… what's wrong?" Kyo asked pulling his shirt back on. 

"Nothing, your fine." Hatori said getting up and placing his things in his bag.

"See! I'm fine! You don't need to come every week!"

"Doesn't matter. I'll still come, just in case."

"Fine do whatever you want. You're just wasting time." Kyo stood up and walked out of the room. Leaving the others there to catch up. They haven't seen Yuki for years, and lost contact with him for a year, so he was sure there were plenty of things they needed to talk about. Yes lots of things that didn't concern him.

Once he reached his spot on the roof he sighed. He had been holding it in since Yuki showed up. How long was Yuki going to stay anyways? Hopefully not long, he wasn't one that **_knew_**, and he wasn't planning for Yuki to know either. It was better this way. Only four others had the burden of knowing. He didn't want any others to know. Unconsciously Kyo started to mess with his black and white beads. Twirling it around his wrist carelessly. There were exactly fourteen beads on that bracelet. Each one the same, yet very different. Sighing he closed his eyes.

_It's already been four years huh? Four years of living with this… this thing_. It wasn't some sort of disease he knew that for sure. It was just there, no it wasn't just there he told himself. He knew exactly what it was and why it was still there. The only thing is, he didn't have is a cure for it. No cure. He was chained to this thing, with no way out. Buta small smile appeared on his face, he wouldn't have it for long. No soon, he'll be rid of it. Even if his freedom will have a huge catch. He didn't care about that though. Freedom for him is something he'd risk lots for. He has and he will.

For you see…

It doesn't matter if it's a tame or stray cat,

A cat lives free.

* * *

Yuki climbed the ladder to go up to the roof where he knew Kyo would be. But once he reached it he was awed by the site in front of him. Kyo sat there perfectly still gazing at the moon, with no hatred in his eyes, none, not even sadness, sorrow or even joy penetrated his eyes. All there was in them was forgiveness. Forgiveness for whom? Yuki didn't know. Shaking his head he was about to yell at Kyo that Shigure wanted to speak to him, but stopped. Something strange had caught his eye, yet when he looked back to where it was just at the side of Kyo there was nothing. Maybe it was just the lighting of the moon that made him see it, maybe he was just tiered, it was after all a very long day he had. 

"What is it that you want?"

Startled he looked up. A pair of red, blazing eyes looked down at him. "Shigure wishes to speak to you."

"Fine."

Sighing he went back down and to his room. Sleep is all he wanted right now. Tomorrow, yes he would wait until tomorrow to start worrying about everything. Even still he thought that he couldn't help but wonder if what he say on the roof a few minutes ago was real or not. But how could it be. It couldn't right. There was no curse anymore. Sighing once more he let sleep consume him, thinking no more that day of what was going on.

Thinking no more of why Hatori keeps giving Kyo weekly check ups.

Thinking no more of why Akito would come with Hatori just to see how Kyo was doing.

Thinking no more of what he saw, on the roof, just a few moments ago.

For what he saw puzzled him the most.

There is no more curse, so how could he have seen….

…the rat version of himself?

* * *

Wells thats it for the first chapter R&R peoples! 


	2. The past of old times

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, it belongs to its wonderful owner. AN: I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and well sorry for the VERY long wait, I had a fall out of writting, but Im back, though Im not very good at updating so the next chapter wont be out for awhile. This is my first semester at college so I've been trying my best, I also have a 1500 word research paper due soo yea the next chapter wont be up for awhile. Anyways thanks again heres ur chapter Im not very happy with it but u guys deserve an update!

Chained

By Just Human

Ch.2 : The past of old times

He woke up feeling strangely refreshed. He hasn't felt this incredible, very welcomed feeling in a long while. School, work, and all that stress in between must have caught up with him when he was out in 'the real world'. He must admit though, this did feel good. Sleeping in till noon, not even getting up out of the bed just lying there looking out the window that was open, feeling the fresh breeze caress his face, yea this was the life. It was perfect.

But like all good, perfect things, there has to be an end.

"Kyo-kun! Don't do that! It is not his fault. So what if he wants to stay. It'll only be-"

"NO! You said it was only until the end of this week, Shigure! Not for a couple of MONTHS!"

"Yes but- Kyo where are you going? Kyo-kun!"

"Out damn it! So leave me the fuck alone!"

The sounds of stomping was heard then a loud slam of a door.

Pacing was heard, unsure of where to go, until it to left the house with a slight slam of the door.

With a sigh, Yuki rolled over in his bed. Just when he thought he would get some peace and quiet… oh wells might as well get up. Swinging his legs over, he placed them firmly on the floor. Glancing in through his closet, he decided that it would be best if he got into something comfortable, and not too formal. He was home now after all.

Walking into the kitchen, the smell of something very appetizing hit him. It seems Kyo had started cooking lunch for them, and even though he won't say it out loud, Kyo's cooking was not bad, not bad at all.

Stepping outside, the cool air hit him, a breeze like this was very rare, and at most times impossible in cities, it was nice. He saw Kyo and Shigure fighting about something that he didn't really care about, but did catch a few phrases such as: "No only to perverts like you…" and "Now, now am I really the pervert I seem to remember…" and finally " No That wasn't me! I tell you it was Haru!"

Yuki couldn't help but chuckle at the sight in front of him, it was just like old times. Kyo looked as if he was going to strangle Shigure any moment now. Perhaps he should step in, yet before he said anything, another voice interrupted their little fight.

"You know, Kyo, you should just confess to your crimes."

"What! What crimes! It was all you!" Kyo yelled at Haru as he came into view with Momiji.

"Well not the way I heard it. It was-" Momiji said, wanting to infuriate Kyo a little more.

"Stupid rabbit! It **_WASN'T _**me!" With that, Kyo bopped Momiji on the head.

"Waaa! Kyo hit me!" Momiji said just for humor. He was sitting on the floor hands curled in fists and fake tears coming down his face.

"Now look what you did. You're horrible Kyo-kun, you made Momiji cry," Shigure said dramatically.

"What, I didn't hit him that hard!"

Chuckling softly Yuki decided now was the best time to interrupt their good-humored teasing. "You're still exactly the same, Momiji."

"Eh," startled for the moment Momiji, as well as everyone else, turned around and saw Yuki standing at the edge of the porch hands folded out in front of him. The sun was almost at its high point of the day, so it hit Yuki head on making his hair shine and making it look as if it were made of the softest silk. "Yuki! It's true; you are back!"

Reaching out his hand Yuki patted Momiji's head. "Yes, I'm back now." In truth Momiji had changed, well his outward appearance had since the last time he has seen him. He was, of course older, and taller, standing about a foot taller than Yuki. His style of clothing had changed drastically, so now instead of wearing tight fitting or girls' uniforms, he was wearing a causal setting of clothes.

Haru on the other hand only looked at them with a startled surprised expression. He could not believe that Yuki was finally back. It had upset him, that day that he left. It was shock to him. Yes, he knew that Yuki was going to go to college, but he thought he'd stay close by; instead he decided to leave and study abroad. It wasn't that Yuki left that hurt him, but the way he left, as if he couldn't wait to get away from them that he couldn't stand being near them any longer. It truly hurt him deeply back then, and if you look at him closely, there is still a lingering pain in him.

Walking up to Yuki he placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder, as if trying to prove to himself he was there. "Welcome back."

"Haru," Yuki nodded, and noticed. He saw that pain and felt guilty.

"Che- Finally up."

"Just because you wake up at the crack of dawn doesn't mean everybody has to, you stupid cat."

"Its already noon, you damn rat."

With the knowledge that Yuki will not be leaving anytime soon, and fighting words added to his steam, Kyo was fuming, so it would be best to just let him be. So in turn, he looked at Momiji, then Haru and asked what they were doing here. A little ways into their conversations on what college classes they were taking, Yuki noticed something weird. All through the conversation, he did not once look towards the cat, but something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

A silver glint, shiny, that it almost looked like water or even just a reflection of light; on Kyo's shoulder.

He blinked.

It was gone.

"Yuki is something wrong?" Haru asked.

"Huh? Oh no it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Yuki replied serenely.

And so they kept talking. Yuki learned that Haru, surprisingly was studying to become a navigator or something along those lines; he also learned that Momiji was currently engaged to a very special girl whom he loves and adores very much.

Yet again, he felt his gaze go towards Kyo and he saw the same Silver glint. He blinked but this time it didn't disappear. It was curled around Kyo's neck lightly, the rest of its body falling onto Kyo's shoulder.

Turning around so fast he startled everyone, Yuki walked up to Kyo but it was once again gone. He reached out and gently grazed Kyo's neck with the tips of his fingers. The thing, it looked like- but it couldn't have been.

"What the hell's wrong with you!" Kyo yelled as he jumped back.

"Kyo… Did you… did you have a snake curled around your shoulder just a moment ago?"

"What? Of course not! Why would I have a snake on me?"

"Are you sure?"

"Uh YEAH! I think I would know if I had a snake on me! Che- I'm going to go check on the food! Damn rat."

Yuki looked at Kyo's retreating form, still suspicious. He knew he saw a snake.

"Don't worry about it Yuki, it was probably just the sun," Shigure told him.

* * *

Kyo sauntered into the kitchen, mumbling to himself. What the fuck had Yuki been thinking, going on ahead and touching his neck. Grrr was he that high and mighty that he thinks he could do that- but… he didn't know; he couldn't have known that spot he brushed was… no it was nothing. 

He didn't know… so he shouldn't get so worked up about it.

Still though, he was almost caught! He was too emotional, to angry back there that one of them had slipped through the barrier.

With a sigh, Kyo ran his hand though his hair, what was he going to do now. Yuki was probably suspicious of what was going on around here already, he didn't need to get caught earlier for that. Now he needs to be extra cautious.

Slowly the hand that held his beads rose to his face, he stared at it, seemingly memorized by it. _Maybe I should strengthen the barrier; it will help when I get too overloaded with stuff. Yeah, I'd best do that._

Of course, it will most likely cause him to feel tired for a while but the end results were what he was aiming for.

Silently Kyo walked into his room, and took out the necessary items that were needed for the 'ritual of strength' as he called it. He took out fourteen candles all together; divided them out so that there were two circles one surrounding the other. Once he sat down at the center all the candles turned on, though now came the hard part; keeping his form from changing and sealing the mark.

With a held breath Kyo took off the beads that sat loosely on his wrist. Then he pulled out a small dagger, one that had a decorated design along the blade. Lifting the dagger he pressed it into thearmthat once held the beads until blood seeped through and the blade was soaked in his blood. Lifting the blade that was running with blood, he placed one drop on each of the beads, and after the drop had touched it, they glowed pulsating once more.

Then suddenly the bracelet flew apart, each bead flying over a candle, and seemingly melted into the flames. When they were ready, hot and burning, they left their place from the fire and straight to Kyo, more precisely his neck. Each bead flew in and out, and then slowly forms his depended bracelet on his wrist once again.

Through all this Kyo did not once scream, he did wince, he did let out a strangled cry, but never did he truly scream out in agony even though it did hurt. He was going to black out soon, he could feel it, but first he need to turn off these candles before they burned down the house, then Yuki would truly know something big was up.

By the time he set the last candle away, his vision was already cloudy; he must have cut himself a hell of a lot deeper than usual. Then he passed out hoping that Shigure was the one that found him, if someone does come looking for him.

* * *

Shigure was outside watching the reunion between the boys with slight interest; he for one was more worried about their fiery friend that left in a hurry. Should he go after him, no, that'd just make matters worse. He glanced at Yuki from where he stood under the tree; Yuki already had suspicions, and maybe perhaps even theories of what was going on. But still he was getting worried; it's been thirty minuets since he was in there. Something may have happened. 

With a sigh he turned to the others, "I'm going to go see if Kyon-chan has finished cooking. I'm hungry! I haven't eaten since this morning!" Before he left them there he saw every one of them roll there eyes. _Yes that's right; don't think I have an alternative motive_.

Skipping into the kitchen, so that the others won't think anything, he smelled the food cooking on the stove. It smelled good, wonderful, like ice cream on a hot dry day, though I don't think you can smell that, but that's how good Kyos food was, not as great as Tohurs but good enough. Leaving the kitchen, a cold breeze hit Shigure, and looking around the house was once again eerily quiet, but then again it has been doing that since Tohur left.

He miss her, they all did. She should be coming by sometime soon to visit. No matter how far she'd left to, she still came back, and then everything, everything was alright.

No more worries for those few days she was there. And Kyo? Well, he was the same like always, rude, yet somehow shy and polite at the same time. Though, the best thing that came from Tohur for the glint in Kyos eyes would disappear.

Climbing up the stairs, he heard a strangled cry; it was very faint yet distinct.

Kyo.

Rushing inside the room, he noticed the cat knocked out on the floor, his arm bleeding. Glancing around the found a towel and put pressure where the cut was. He needed to clean it out, before it got infected.

"Kyo?" Shigure started shaking him, "Kyo! Kyo can you hear me. I'm going to have to move you, so you're going to have to help me. Let's get you on the bed, and try not to move that arm as much. Damn it why did you do this! This is the second time this month and it's barely the second week in!"

The corners of Kyos mouth lifted slightly, "Then the world won't make it."

"You're a fool," Shigure said irritably, guiding Kyo to the bed.

"Che, that's not the first time someone's called me that, nor the last."

"Yeah, I know. You really are a baka-neko you know."

But Kyo didn't reply, it seems he had knocked out once again. So Shigure decided that was best, so he wouldn't move when he cleaned him. He got up off the bed toward the kitchen to bring back the first aid kit, and a bowl of warm water, with a rag.

Gently sitting on the bed he got to work, cleaning all the blood off and slowly wrapping the deep cut in his arm. This looked like it might need stiches, better to call Hatori so he could come by and check how bad the cut really is. Sighing he got up off the bed, he shook his head.

"Baka... why wont you just tell him, then, then maybe-" But what did he expect to happen? Even if Yuki did know, even if all the other did know, what could be done? Something, Shigure thought, _**something** _could be done.But then he rememberd Kyos words from that day, the day that started all this.

_"NO! we will not tell anyone, none of the others! I will not have them looking at me funny, or with that fucked up sympathy!" Kyo yelled, closing his eyes, tightening them and then letting them open again. His eyes were bright, shining with too much emotion that Shigure couldn't place. Kyo continued, "Besides, what do you expect to happen, there is no cure..."_

You don't know that! Shigure wanted to say, and still does. Yet he knew that no matter what, Kyo wouldn't believe him. It was as if he could not let himself believe him, that his world would shatter if he held on to a small hope for that hope might turn into a harsh, misleading allusion.

"Baka...," Shigure whispered brushing Kyos hair out of his face.

Some hopes are worth holding on to...

Sometimes hope is very much worth it...

Even at the risk of breaking.

* * *

Eyes widening he placed a hand on his chest, right over his heart. A chill had just wash over him, something about it was very familiar though, as strange as that might sound. Glancing around he noticed the others, Haru and Momiji look around then shrugged it off. They had felt it too. 

Yuki looked towards the house. It sat there looking as it always had, big, and strong, looking as normal as any other house. Yet there was something different about this house, it was keeping a secret, a terrible secret that Yuki will no matter what will find out.

He made his way towards the house with the others.

_What are you hiding... _

_What is everyone hiding._

* * *

AN: yes yes im wierd I do this thing twice, just to make sure u read it anyways, I TRULY am sorry for not updating, but yea I had stuff to do blah! Again anyways THANKS THANKS a bunches my reviewers! 

Inuyashaloverfan: Heres ur chapter! Thanks for being my first reviewer!

> :hehe thanks awww u like how i write! double thanks to you!

fdiw: Thanks and hopefully this chapter was good!

Kira Temeki: hahaha well you'll soon find out what wrong with him, this chapter was a big clue, but its not finished yet! Thanks

animefreak: haha sorrys for the long wait! heres ur chapter, thanks for reviewing!

caska1: agains sorry for updating so late, but you know how it is! Thanks for the review I hope u liked this chapter!

Karen: AHHH sorrys sorrys sorrys! I know I havent updated in like forever but here u goes! Thanks for the review

Cha Cha Ore: Really its a cliff hanger? WOW I didnt think I could pull that off! YAY! glad u liked it then! Thanks

wauri neko: Oi! how do u know that! ahhh ur physic! wow! hahaha anyways thanks for the review


End file.
